What If?
by Twilight Moon Rose
Summary: Two girls who have surpassed Kurama Youko him self. What is even more ironic than that is that he and the rest of the Detectives. What happens as they are forced to become detectives them selves? Love? Hate? Stuff? well read and find out. I hope you R&R!
1. Punished in a Not so Bad Way

What if?

Kira: "In this story, there is a little ooc in this story. Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I wish I did though."

Hiei: "can we just get on with the story so I can leave!"

Kira: " yea, yea, yea"

Kurama: "Now, now Hiei."

Hiei: "Hn."

Kira: "Oh yea this is my first ever fan fiction so go easy on me. Don't for get to R&R flames are accepted as long as they are good ones"

Stuff that happens

''Thoughts

Youko talking

Kurama answering back to Youko

() Me (authoress) saying some thing

/\Hiei talking to him self

Yuki character: long dark red hair, and dark violet eyes. She is wearing a black tube top and black mini skirt and some big Goth boots.

Chapter 1

Punished in a not so bad way

Setting: Yuki is in the in the corner of Keiko's café. Slouch in her seat with her kanta by her side.

Girl: "Can I get you some thing to drink or eat?"

Yuki: "Ice Tea"

Girl: "Do want lemons with that?"

Yuki: "yes" (this is not going to be a lemon fic.!)

She leaves to go get Yuki a drink and a bunch of boys walk in. The first one has greased back hair with a green school uniform and soft brown eyes and he is fairly tall, the next boy has orange hair in an Elvis type like hair do with a blue school uniform maybe 6 ft in height. The next boy is a little shorter than the rest of them he has spiky hair and is maybe 4'5" in height and is dressed in all black except a white scarf, the last one caught her eye, and he had brilliant red hair and emerald green eyes5'10''. They sit at a table right across from you. The young lady who served Yuki earlier gives her ice tea and goes to the other group. Yuki watches them over the top of her cup. The first and second boys are exchanging punches and the red head is watching her.

Hiei: "Why are you looking at the human girl Kurama?"

Kurama: "she has a strange aurora. She maybe the one we're looking for."

Yuki: 'oh great more detectives are after me. Koemna knows that he can't catch me why still try?'

Hiei: "she knows we are looking for her."

Yuki: 'Shit he can read my mind!'Gets up, walk by their table, and leaves a note.

Kurama: "…"

Hiei: "so what does she want?"

Kurama: " to meet her at the docks leave to two bakas behind. At midnight."

Hiei: "I guess she meant Yusuke and a Kuwabaka over here. Why midnight?"

Kurama: shrugs

Yusuke: "did one of ya say my name?"

Kurama: "no."

Kuwahara: "Why did we come again?"

Everyone: sweat drop

Yusuke: "we came to tell one another what info we have on our mystery girl Koemna sent us to look for."

Kuwahara: "well then in that case I have nothing."

Yusuke: "there is a new kid in the neighborhood."

Kurama: "New girl at school."

Hiei: "She just walked out the door."

Kurama: "I know Hiei"

Yusuke and Kuwahara: "WHAT!"

Hiei: " She-Just-Walked-Out-The-Door."

Kurama gets up and leaves then Hiei.

Yusuke: "I wasn't expecting that. Did ya see what the girl looked like Kuwahara?"

Kuwahara: "no."

Yusuke: "How about did ya see what the letter said that Kurama was reading?"

Kuwahara: "No."

Yusuke: "How did you become a detective?"

Kuwahara: "I don't know."

Yusuke: "note to self ask toddler how baka became a detective."

Scene Change

Setting: Yuki is sitting at the edge of a dock with another person. (ME! nn) she looks the same. The other one has semi long hair dark purple hair with dark gray eyes (that reminds me of the KINGS! Go Sac. Kings! w00t) and she has a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt along with pants same colour.

Kira: (that's me) "Yuki…Yuki what time did you tell them to come?"

Yuki: "midnight."

Kira: "you told all of them to come right?"

Yuki: "no"

Kira: "why not?

Yuki: "two of them weren't worth fighting."

Kurama: "I assume you mean Yusuke and Kuwahara."

Kira: "Lemme guess your one of the detectives."

Hiei: "maybe."

Yuki: "they both are."

Kira: "Whatever."

Kurama: "Mind telling us why you picked midnight to talk?"

Yuki: "not as many people around."

Kira: "why are you after us."

Hiei: "as if you don't know."

Kira: "good point."

Kurama: "Koemna says you and your partner are wanted in Spirit World. For many things."

Yuki: "so you want us to go with you to Spirit World and turn our selves in. Right?"

Hiei: "You've been threw this before haven't you?"

Kira: "Many a time, many a time." walks off

Yuki: "Kira, where?"

Kira: "Yuki Spirit world. We have broken every rule, stolen tons of stuff, and killed all the demons that annoyed us. Life just got dull."

Hiei: "Fox"

Kurama: "If I must"

Hiei: "Hn."

Kurama: speeds off to Kira.

Yuki: "I have an idea Hiei."

Hiei: "What do you want human?"

Yuki: "Gee your nice. And I am not a human, to be recognized by such filth is gross"

Hiei: "Hn"

Yuki: "A fight."

Hiei: "Fight?"

Yuki: "Well it is a kinda fight. First on to get a cut loses."

Yuki and Hiei fight for an hour. Doing whatever move ya know if ya do not know any just make some up thing, I am too lazy. Hiei has managed to block every attack she has tried to make. (Big surprise there)

Yuki: panting

Hiei: "Your tired."

Yuki: "AM NOT!"

Then all of the sudden there is a bright flash, the last thing Yuki see is Hiei leaning over her before she blacks out. Yuki wakes up some hours later in a strange place.

Kurama: "Are you ok Yuki?"

Yuki: "Where am I? What happened? And how long have I been out?"

Kurama: "First your in Spirit World. Second, someone flashed at light at you and Hiei and he brought you back. You were some how knocked out from behind. Third, You have been knocked out all night."

Yuki: "oh."

Yusuke: "Hey Yuki! Your up. Koemna wants to see you."

Yuki: "ok I have two questions for you. One how did you know my name? And two. Who are you?"

Yusuke: "one because Koemna told me and I'm Yusuke."

Kuwahara: "And I am the strong Kuzama Kuwahara. I will protected you beautiful girl." grabs your hand

Yuki: slaps him "Never do that again."

Yusuke: goes into a laughing fit

Hiei: " Come on Yuki."

Yuki: "But I don't wanna."

Hiei: "you have too."

Kurama: "I'll go get Kira."

Hiei: "Come on" mutters some thing

Yuki: "sure why not."Takes his arm

Scene Change

Setting: a long hallway that does not seem to end.

Yuki: "I in all my life never though I would be caught by a demon who despises Koemna so much and is working for him. It must suck like hell. Moreover, here I am walking down a hallway with a demon who has accomplished this horrid task."

Hiei: "What is to you?"

Yuki: "nothing."

-With Kurama and Kira-

Kurama: "Come on Kira. Koemna is only going to get madder."

Kira: "Well If you would just answer my question!"

Kurama: "Mini skirt"

Kira: "Finally."

**Scene Change **

Setting: Whatever Koemna's office looks like. (nn')

Koemna: "Yuki & Kira, you have been charged with theft and randomly killing demons you don't like."

Kira: "What's it to you?"

Koemna: "as I was about to say. I am giving you a choice between Spirit Prison or becoming one of my detectives."

Yuki: "I don't want to do either."

Kira: "same here."

Koemna: "fine then Kurama and Hiei can pick for you."

Kurama and Hiei: "Detective."

Yuki: sighs

Kira: " well at least it is the lesser of the two evils."

Yuki: "true."


	2. Gone

Chapter 2

Gone

Setting: Genkia's place. Yuki has a little sun dress on with pants on underneath it. Kira has a white t-Shirt that happens to be bit small and blue shorts.

Yuki: "Genkia's got quite the place."

Genkai: "Thank you."

Kira: "Whoa!"

Genkai: "Follow me…. Yuki this is your room Kira yours is right across the hall. Hiei's is next to you Yuki and Kurama is next to Kira." Genkia leaves

Kurama: "if you need any thing Kira just ask."

Hiei: "Same goes for me Yuki. But it better be worth waking up too."

Yuki: blush ever so slightly 'Kira's face is red. She must like Kurama. And I think I like Hiei.'

Kira: "I don't have any of my stuff!"

Kurama: "We'll go get it. Hiei you and Yuki go get her stuff and Kira and I will go get her stuff.

Yuki: "Sounds good to me."

The four of them set off. Kurama and Kira turn on the street before Yuki's.

Yuki: " My parents probably aren't home so I'll leave a note on the counter with were I'll be and that crap."

Hiei: " You seem responsible."

Yuki: "Na my parents are never home for a week at the most."

Yuki and Hiei arrive at her house and find the front door is gone.

Yuki: "ok so…the door is gone I guess I don't need a key."

Hiei: "this is no time to be joking around Yuki."

Yuki and Hiei search the house every thing has been broken and the only room that was not entered was her room. Every thing was just as she had left it.

Yuki: "Now that's weird. Nothing has been touched. Excepted for that on the carpet."

Hiei: "…"

Yuki: "Is it what …I…think it is?"

Hiei: "its blood."

Yuki: "no."

Yuki start to cry uncontrollability. Hiei tries to comfort and final gives up, takes her in to his arms, and finally comforts her. Yuki sobs for a good 20 minutes into his chest. He rest his chin on her head and she looked up and him, right into his eyes. They seem to comfort her, tell her every thing is going to be ok. Yuki gets up and packs her things and head back to Genkia's place. When she arrives Kira rushes up too her with a worried look on her face.

Kira: "I was getting worried."

Yuki: "There is no need to be worried. My house was broken into every thing was trashed expect my room. There was…" sniffs

Hiei: "Maybe it would be best not to think of that at the moment."

Yuki: "Lets drop this off in my room."

Hiei: "ok."

Kira helps her to her room with Hiei close behind with the stuff.

Kira: "you should get some sleep Yuki. You look tried."

Hiei: "yea."

Yuki: "ok I will."

.:Dream:.

Setting: Black room with a fire in the middle.

Yuki: "where am I?'

Weird voice: "In a room."

Yuki: "well that was helpful."

Weird voice: "you have some thing I want." dark figure comes toward you.

Yuki: "Don't get any closer!" the figure gets closer. The first thing you think of doing is screaming. So you scream.

Hiei (shirt less) rushes into her room, after him Kira then Kurama. Hiei notices no one is in the room and then rushes to Yuki's side and gently tries to wake her. Yuki jerks up breathing hard she comes to her senses and realize were she is. Yuki glances around her sees Kira and who looks worried, Kurama worry written across his face and Hiei sitting next to you on the bed. Yuki again meets his gaze and it clams her down a bit.

Hiei: " Are you ok Yuki?"

Yuki: "Just a bad dream. That's all."

Kira: "Would you like one of to stay with you?"

Yuki: "I'm fine really."

Hiei: "Are you sure?"

Yuki: sense a bit of worry in his voice "well I'm pretty sure."

Kira: "Hiei why don't you stay with Yuki to night."

Hiei: "ok."

Yuki falls asleep knowing that she is safe. Hiei is watching her while she sleeps.

Hiei: 'She is pretty cute.' brush some hair off her face. "Goodnight Yuki sleep tight."

In the morning, Yuki wakes up and just lie there in bed for a little bit. She can hear Hiei breathing slowly so she assumed he is still a sleep. She looks around the room and sees that Hiei has fallen asleep in a chair facing her.

Yuki: "I'll let him sleep." turns to look at her laptop then back at Hiei. "Ok where did he go?"

Hiei: from behind "pathetic human."

Yuki: "AHH! Don't do that Hiei." turns and her lips just barely brush over his.

Both there eyes widen a little bit. The next thing you know Hiei is kissing her and she finds her self-kissing back. Yuki raps her arms around his neck. Then Yusuke walks in.

Yusuke: "Knock, knock love birds Koemna needs to see you."

Yuki: blushes as red as Kurama's hair.

Hiei: blushes as red as a tomato "We'll be there in a few minutes."

Yusuke: "Sure"

Yuki: "Just go."

Yusuke: "ok, ok"

Yuki and Hiei head down stairs after changing into some new clothes (Yuki is now wear what ever sounds cool want in what ever colours ya want.) Yuki the whole Reki Tenti Keiko, Yukina, Genkia, and Botan are sitting on couches in the living room of Genkia's house.

Koenma: "Yuki I should have told you this before but, your mother and father have been taken by some demons same with Kira. They will give them back in exchange for you and Kira."

□S□C□E□N□E□C□H□A□N□G□E□

Demon1: "They have to come now."

Demon2: "We have their parents."

Parents: "Let us go!"

Demon 1&2: "Shut-up!"

Jimmy: "Yuki is as good as mine. Yay! Hold the phone why are the 4 parents?"

Colin: "Because I need Kira for some thing."

Jimmy: "Oh."

SCENECHANGE

Yuki: "are they ok?"

Koenma: "they should be."

Yusuke: "But why do they want Yuki and Kira?"

Koenma: "Glad you asked. It is because the both hold the two parts to the Kitsune's sky. It is a little golden moon and stars that has a chain and you wear it."

Botan: "that meaning that Yuki and Kira are Kitsunes?"

Koenma: "No. Yuki is a neko demon but Kira is a kitsune. This puzzles me. Only kitsunes are allowed to hold the items and no other demons."

Kira: "Tell me some thing I don't know."

Koenma: "You knew you where a demon?"

Yuki: arrow flies by your head "Whoa! Yea" grabs arrow just before hitting Kuwahara

Kurama: " it is a message arrow."

Yuki: "………"

Kira: " so what does it say?"

Yuki: " Dear Yuki. If you want your parents back go to the castle in the middle of ILLusion forest. Your man Jimmy. P.S. come alone with Kira."

Keiko: " There is no way we are going to let you and Kira go alone to their castle. Who knows what they could do."

Yusuke: " Keiko I didn't think you though such things!"

Keiko: "YUSUKE YOU PERVERT I MEANT NOTHING OUT OF THAT!" slaps Yusuke

Kuwahara: "I don't get it."

Yuki: "Good."

Kurama: "So how do we get to go with Kira and Yuki with out them knowing?"

Yuki: "Make two people look like us send them in then we sneak around go in the back door."

Yukina: "Who will dress up?"

Botan: "Hiei"

Hiei: " No"

Kira: "Yusuke and Kuwahara are the candidates unless Koenma wants to do it."

Koenma: "Why are we picking the guys and no I don't want to do it I am way to busy."

Kuwahara: "Did some one say my name?"

Yukina: " Kazuma would you do me a favor?"

Kuwahara: " Any thing for my Yukina!"

Yukina: " well could you dress up as Yuki or Kira and be the decoy for us?"

Kuwahara: "Oh my I just remembered that I was going to meet the guys at the Arcade. See y'all later."

Kira: "He has no right to say 'y'all'"

Keiko: " Yusuke will you look Yuki or Kira? Please?"

Yusuke: " I just remembered that my mom wanted me to clean the house. Got to go see ya tomorrow."Runs out door

Keiko: "YUSUKE GET BACK HERE!" Runs after him

Yuki: "Kurama?"

Kurama: "Oh my look at the time my Kassan will be wondering where I am. Good night."

Yuki: "Hiei"

Hiei: " No"

Yuki: "Hiei"

Hiei: " No"

Kira: "Hiei"

Hiei: " No"

Yuki: "Hiei"

Hiei: "I GOD DAMN SAID NO!"

Botan: "well I guess it is up to us girls."

Genkai: "This old woman can't do what she use to be able to do so I'm out."

Kira: "I wasn't planning on it."

Genkai: "Why couldn't one of you have been my successor?"

Yukina: "I will do it."

Botan: "Me too."

Keiko: walks in panting. " I loss him it was too dark."

Yuki: "Botan and Yukina are going to be are **BRAVE** decoys."

Keiko: "Are you up to it?"

Botan: "Most definitely."

Kira: "Ok I am going to use my powers to transform you two to look like us. It is going to last a tops of 3 days. So hurry up and find those idiotic parents for us."

Couple hours later.

Yuki: "this is like having a twin."

Yukina: " I wish I knew my twin brother."

Kira and Yuki: " You have a brother?"

Botan: "My look at the time its 10 we got to get up early in the morning. Here you all should have one of these." tosses you a compact thing

Kira: "what are these?"

Botan: "Pocket communicators. Night."


	3. An Attemped Resque

Chapter 3

An Attempted Rescue

Setting: A big forest with a castle in the middle.

Botan: "Be careful in this forest it is easy to get lost in it."

Yuki: "and once you get lost the forest finds your deepest desire and turns it into a nightmare."

Keiko: "Ehh."

2 hours later

Kira: "We have passed this tree Botan."

Botan: "Are you sure?"

Yuki: "yes. Can I just transform and smell the castle out?"

Botan: "Well…"

Keiko: "Yes!"

Yuki: tabby cat ears come out of you head and a striped tail of black and sliver in colour. Yuki's hair is a blond/red colour. She has on a white kimono with a black tiger print on it. "Lets get some parents!"

Kira: medium length hair light purple in colour and really curly. With snow white fox ears and tail. She is wearing a low cut shirt with a corset front with violet ribbon and puffy shoulders with large sleeves. A little skirt flips out in three layers. Main colors are black and white "Right behind ya."

30 min. later

Keiko: "There is the entrance Yukina and Botan you go on a head and don't forget to tell them your Yuki and Kira."

Botan and Yukina: "Yes ma'am"

They walk up to the guards and they are let in. The real Yuki, Kira and Keiko wait a good hour or so until they got a call on the pocket communicator from Botan and Yukina.

Botan: "Yuki, you, and Keiko need to get in here now!"

Kira: "Why?"

Botan: "Jimmy is a freak and follows me every where! Plus Yukina and I don't like it here."

Keiko: "We'll be there in a minute Botan just hold on a little while longer."

Botan: "see ya later Jimmy is right around the corner. Bye" Flashes a fake smile.

Yuki: "Good luck."

Botan: "Thanks"

Scene Change In the Castle

Jimmy: "Yuki where are you? We need to catch up on old times."

Botan: whispers "Why did I do this?"

Yukina: "Botan I don't want to be here any more."

Botan: "I don't want to be either."

Jimmy: "Found ya!"

Botan: "AHHHHHH!"  
Yukina: "AHHHHH! GO AWAY!"

Jimmy: "owww. Cleans ear out ok. Shess"

Botan: "Sorry you just scared us."

J Scene Change J Out side.

Yuki and Kira have gone back to human form just to let ya know.

Yuki: "Ok so how do we get in?"

Keiko: " I'm stumped."

Kira: "we could disguise our selves."

Yuki: "how do we do that Kira?"

Kira: "with this bag of costumes."

Keiko: "you carry that with you every where?"

Kira: "No just on occasions like this."

Yuki: sweat drop

Kira: "does gypsy sound good?"

Keiko: "yeah sure what ever just as long as we get to Botan and Yukina in time." some one screams

Yuki: "just give us that stuff."

Yuki gets a bandana, a low cut shirt with puffy sleeves, and a long triwerly skirt of whatever colour you want. Keiko same colours are different like a red and maroon type like colours. Kira also have the same with earthy colours browns, forest greens, and blacks I get a tambourine.

Kira: whistles, three horses come running

Keiko: "How did you do that?"

Kira: "My parents are demons, live here, and have horses."

Yuki: "Kira you never told me that."

Kira: " I didn't find it important. Any way Keiko you get Victoria, Yuki you get Jennifer, and I get Candy."

Victoria is paint, Jennifer is a Mustang, and Candy is white.

Yuki: "your really getting in to this aren't you Kira?"  
Kira: "That is what I get for always playing pretend."

Yuki, Keiko, and Kira trot up to the gate.

Demon 1: (were going to call him Fred) "looker what do we gets us here?"

Demon 2: (Jojoba) " I is liken' it Fred."

Fred: "How can we helps ya?"

Kira: "would you be so kind as to bring us to your master?"

Jojoba: "What would three lovelies like your selves be doin' out here?"

Demon 3: (Jess) "if you ladies would follow me master will see you now."

Keiko: "Just a band of gypsies traveling around."

Jess: leads you into the castle

Colin: "It isn't often we get gypsies in this part of town."

Yuki: "Maybe we where not warned of trouble?"

Colin: "No trouble not here at least."

Kira: "Ohh."

Colin: "Come I'll show you to your rooms."

Yuki, Keiko, Kira: get off the horses.

Colin: "Your horses will be in the stable which is just around the corner."

Keiko: "Thank you for the rooms."

They go up a couple flights of stairs and turn right.

Colin: "these will be your rooms."

Kira: "Thank you again."

Colin: "No problem"

Jimmy: "Hey Colin have ya see Yuki? I wanna ask her out."

Colin: "Good luck with that. Ladies this is my brother Jimmy."

Keiko: "Hi."

Jimmy: "Who are you?"

Kira: "we are just a bunch of gypsies. That is Summer points at Yuki, Faith Keiko, and I am Risa."

Jimmy: "Nice to meet ya."

Once in Yuki got into her room, her pocket communicator goes off. It is Botan.

Botan: "Is that you Yuki?"

Yuki: "Yea Kira, Keiko, and I are dressed up as gypsies. We are in the castle."

Botan: "I lost Yukina running from Jimmy."

Yuki: "Hiei and Kuwabaka are going to kill you if they fine out."

Botan: "how did you know that Hiei and Yukina are brother and sister?"

Yuki: "Just a guess."

Botan: "some one is at my door I got to go. I will call later. Bye."

Yuki: "Bu" some one knocks at your door "Who is it?"

Kira: "Risa"

Yuki: "come in."

Kira: Keiko, Botan, and Kira walk in. "Sup?"

Yuki: "Hey Botan!"

Botan: "Shhhh!" you can hear Jimmy calling for you. Kira shuts the door.

Yuki: "Hehehe I guess he still likes me

Botan: "Well duh! He even showed me your seventh grade picture. Might I add you were awfully cute then."

Yuki: "My God! He showed you that?"

Botan: "Yup!"

Kira: "hush up you two. This is not why we came here. Botan have you found our parents?"

Botan: "uh…well…I…no."

Keiko: "What about Yukina do you know if she did?"

Botan: "No."  
Yuki: "that is 'cuz you lost her."

Kira: "I'll go look for her. Be right back." grabs tambourine. Kira leaves

Keiko: "What is with the tambourine?"

Yuki: "Don't you know that gypsies do fortune telling and dancing? Most of the dancing was with tambourines."

Keiko: "Oh."

GScene ChangeH

Kira: "You can get lost in such a big place."

Yukina: "Where did Botan get off too?"

Kira: "Yukina?"

Yukina: "I'm not Yukina I am Kira."

Kira: "And I am buck tooth Bill. I know you are Yukina because I am the real Kira."

Yukina: "but you just said that"

Kira: "I was just kidding girl."Bell rings in the back ground "What was that."

Yukina: "The dinner bell."

Kira: "Why a bell?"

yScene Changez

Yusuke: "Where are the girls?"

Hiei: "Dunno"

Kuwahara: "Whoa! Shorty said 'Dunno'"

Genkai: They left this morning around 6 o'clock"

Yusuke: "to where?"

Genkai: "to where ever their parents are."

Hiei: disappears

Kuwahara: "did they leave a note or some thing behind?"

Genkai: "Just the note that was on the arrow."

Kurama: grabs the letter and reads it then drops it and runs out the door as Youko

Yusuke: "Guess we"

Koemna: "pops in have either of you see Botan?"

Genkai: She went with Keiko

Yusuke: "Keiko!" Runs out the door

Genkai: "Yukina"

Kuwahara: "Yukina!" runs out the door also "I'M COMING MY DARLING YUKINA!"

Koemna: "go on."

Genkai: "and the real Yuki and Kira to go get those parents back."

Koemna: "…"

Genkai: "Should I go with the dimwits?"

Koemna: "Yes."

Genkai: opens portal steps in

►Scene Change◄

Hiei: "I didn't think it was real."

Youko: "Well duh."

Hiei: "you have spent way too much time in the human world."

Yusuke: panting " damn your fast."

Kuwahara: "yea"

Hiei: "bakas."

Genkai: "Don't even try to make them under stand."

Yusuke: "Lets go take a walk in the forest."

Kurama: "Just be careful if you get too lost the forest will take your deepest desire and turn it into a nightmare."

Yusuke: "You wanna lead the way Kurama."

10 minutes later

Kurama: "There is the entrance."

Kuwahara: "I say we charge."

Kurama: "No. We don't know how strong our enemy is so we can't do that."

Kuwahara: "I still think we should charge."

Yusuke: "Hey I still have the pocket communicator Botan gave me way at the start. I'll try and call her." types a number in the thing

Keiko: "Hello?"

Yusuke: "Gawk! Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "What are you doing in side that castle?"

Keiko: "Getting back Kira and Yuki's parents of course."

Yusuke: "your ok and so is every one else?"

Keiko: "As far as I know."

Yusuke: "Tell Botan that Koemna is worried about her and if ya see Yukina tell her Kuwahara is really worried about her. And Kurama is worried about Kira and I don't know about Hiei and Yuki." gets hit right in the back of the head by Hiei. Just call back if ya need any thing. Owe."

Keiko: "Ok."

Kurama: "I think you forgot some thing. May I see that?"

Yusuke: "Yeah sure."

Kurama: "Keiko?"

Keiko: "Yea?"

Kurama: "Yusuke is worried about you. Bye."

Keiko: blushes

Yusuke: "KURAMA! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Genkai: "Shut-up moron or we'll get caught."

Fred: "Did you hear that?"

Jojoba: "Yea, lets go check it out."

Hiei: "Great going." blurs away

Kuwahara: "Urimeshy would you, Fox boy stop fighting, and run!"

Kurama: "On it." speeds off

Yusuke: "oh no you don't Fox boy!"Runs after Kurama

Genkai: runs off like in that one episode and all the people have to run to that tree. nn;

Kuwahara: "Hey wait up guys!"Starts to run

Fred: "Well there isn't any thing here."

Jojoba: "I could have sworn that I heard some thing."

Fred: "Same here. Oh well better be get tings back to the post."

Jojoba: "yeahs"

Genkai: "will you two stop fighting?" she tries to keep Yusuke from pounding Kurama

Yusuke: "Make me Grandma!"

Genkai: "HEEYA!" Yusuke smacks really hard into a tree

Kurama: "that should have done the trick."

Yusuke:

Kuwahara: "Yeah it did."

Kurama: "Good. "Cuz things would not have been pretty if Youko got out." what do you wouldn't have been pretty! Nothing, nothing at all.

Hiei: "do you think Yuki, Kira, Keiko, Botan, and m-Yukina will call for help?"

Kuwahara: "what were you going to say shorty!"

Hiei: "Nothing."

Kuwahara: "I'll make it to where you won't be able to say any thing jerk!"

Hiei: hit Kuwahara on back of head.

Kuwahara:

Hiei: "two for two."

Genkai: "will you ever tell her?"

Hiei: O.O

Kurama: "…"

Hiei: "How didja know?"

Genkai: "Looks, the way you act around her. The simple things"

Kurama: "To answer your question from earlier I think if only they absolutely need it. Kira and Yuki are pretty powerful."

A rather high-pitched scream could be heard from the castle. Yusuke and Kuwahara instantly become conscious.

Yusuke: "KEIKO!" runs to the castle

▲Scene Change▼

There is a scream heard from the top tower of the castle. This is after dinner by the way.

Kira: "That sounded like Keiko! I mean Faith! Come on Summer! Lets go!"

Yuki: "are ya sure that is Kay-Faith?"

Jimmy: "I knew you weren't gypsies!"

Yukina: "AHHHHH! HELP!"

Kira: "Come on Yukina we gotta go and quick!"

Jimmy: grabs Yuki "Oh no you don't your coming with me!"

Yuki: Screams "NO I WON'T GO WITH YOU! HIEI! HELP!"

Kira: "Just kick his ass Yuki and run!" Grabs Yukina and runs

jScene Changea

Yuki is heard screaming.

Yuki: "NO I WON'T GO WITH YOU! HIEI HELP!"

Hiei: head jerks up "well that is one way to call for help."

Kuwahara: "That would mean my darling Yukina is in major trouble! Let go save them!"


	4. Its Gone Down the Drain

Chapter 4 

Its gone down the drain

Setting: a dark dungeon/room down at the bottom of the castle. Yuki, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Kira are strapped to this long chain and we have no idea on what we should do.

Kira: "Why didn't you kick him like I said! We wouldn't be if ya had just kicked him!"

Yuki: "I don't know why so don' yell at me! Plus I'm sure that they heard us yelling."

Kira: " not if they are at Genkia's"

Keiko: "No they aren't I got a call from Yusuke on the pocket communicator and he said they were all there and if we need help just call."

Yukina: "Well I think we called for help."

Kira: "If I could just reach that darn pocket communicator. Got it."Types in a number "Koenma Yuki, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and I just got captured! Can"

Koenma: "YOUDIDWHAT! HOWTHEHELLISTHATPOSSIBLEISPENTTHREEYEARSLOOKINGFORYOU! ANDYOUWENTANDGOTYOURSELFCAUGHTBYTHOSESPEOPLE? THREEYEARSITELLYOUTHREEYEARS!"

(You did what! how the hell is that possible I spent three years looking for you! And you went and got your self-caught by those people? Three years I tell you three years! )

Kira: "hehehe. Listen if ya can get a hold of Yusuke and the guys and put them on the screen!"

Yusuke: "Yea what do ya want? Oh hi Kira"

Kira: "We need that God damn help now! We are in the lowest dungeon in the castle! Now hurry up and get in here before they get ideas!"

Yusuke: "I am coming!"

_Scene Change _

Kurama: "So what did Lord Koenma want?"

Yusuke: "How can you keep your cool? He was just linking me to Kira. As you probably heard, they are captured and they are in the lowest dungeon. Kira says to hurry before they try anything." Starts running to the castle

Kuwahara: "I'M COMING YUKINA!"

Hiei: "Don't waste your breath."

Kurama: speeds off in the direction of Yusuke and the castle. In a whispered tone "I'm coming Kira"

Hiei: "Yuki you're an idiot for thinking of that type of plan!"Catches up to Kurama

Kurama: "If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked Yuki."

Hiei: "Shut"

Yusuke: "SPIRIT GUN!"

Kurama: "That should do it"

Kuwahara: "Lets go!"

Genkai: "You're the one who is lagging behind!"

Hiei: "lower dungeon right?"

Yusuke: "Yeah!"

Colin: "I don't think your going to make it there this time detectives."

Kuwahara: "you messed with the wrong group bud!"Gets his spirit sword out

Yusuke: "Isn't that right." gets spirit gun ready

Youko: "Most definitely." rose whip is out

Hiei: "for once detective got some thing right." unsheathes kanta

Genkai: just gets her spirit wave ready

Colin: "Why don't you all attack me at once."

Yusuke: "I think it would be much better if ya died on the spot. SPIRIT GUN!"

Colin: "Hahaha." blocks the attack

Yusuke: O.O

Hiei: (who by the way is now behind Colin) "Now, now Yusuke all ya have to do is-hit-them-in-the-back-of-the-head" whacks Colin in back of head real hard

Youko: "Hiei he is out lets go."

They are almost to the girls when Jimmy stops them. He has Yuki's arms behind her and a knife to her neck. Yuki some how doesn't look scared at all.

Hiei: "Yuki!"

Jimmy: "She is mine now and there isn't any way you can change that."

Yuki: "But I can."

Jimmy: "owwww. Right in the round tables." (Scooby Doo 2, yeah that's right and you know it!)

Yusuke: "hahahahahahahahaha"

Yuki: "Yusuke stop laughing and come on so we can save the others."

Hiei: "Are you alright Yuki?"

Yuki: "You shouldn't be so worried. I don't know how many times I have gone threw that routine."

Hiei: O.o

Yuki: "When Kira and I would steal things."

Hiei: "ohh"

Kuwahara: "Lets go you two."

Yuki: "Right."

Yuki leads them down a path way and right to the dungeon cell.

Yuki: "Hey girls are you alright?"

Kira: "I don't think I could wait any longer girl. Now get in here and get us out."

Yuki: "You've been around those guards too long."

Kurama: "Hey let me."gets lock open

Yuki: "Why thank you."

Kira: "Hurry and get over here!"

Yuki: "Where are the others?"

Kira: "The real Jimmy and Colin took them thinking they were the real you and me."

Yuki: "Shit!"

Kuwahara: "Wait Yuki that doesn't seem like the real Kira it isn't Yukina either."

Yuki: "What do you mean? If that isn't the real Kira then why does she act like she would if she was the real Kira, all worried for her friends?"

Kuwahara: "You where born when?"

Kira: " July 15,1987"

Yuki: "That's right."

Kira: "Yuki and I have broken every rule for spirit world, stolen stuff we want, and killed random damn demons! That should prove that I am the Kira."

Hiei: "She is the real thing."

Kurama: "You can trust Hiei on that one."

Yuki: "Ok. But if that wasn't really Colin and Jimmy back there than who was it?"

Kira: "Those two guards that were hitting on us earlier."

Yuki: "Oh yea them."Shutters

Yusuke: "Memories are fine as long have some on to make them with."  
Yuki: "Whoa! Did that come from your mouth Yusuke?"

Yusuke: slapped hand over mouth

Kuwahara: "That sounds like some thing Keiko would say."

Hiei: "That's the thing Keiko would say that fool."

Kurama: "That just proves that he likes her!"

Yuki: (at the door) "I don't know about you but I won't let my friends get killed because of Me." transform into your demon form. Whatever it looks like

Kira: "Right with ya." transformed too

Kurama & Hiei: low whistle

You & Kira: both blush

Yusuke: "Lets go."

They go and get Botan, Yukina, and Keiko. However, the thing is they do not know where to go. Until Yuki got a call.

Keiko: "Kira (just image that she isn't coming in to well) we need your help now. Botan and Yukina are being"

Kira: "Keiko…KEIKO!"

Yusuke: starts to run off in front

Kira: "Where do you think your going?"

Yusuke: "Unlike you I know how to work these things and I am tracking Keiko's call. Turns back to the way he was running and I'm not going to lose her not after what I did to her."

Yuki: "He really loves her."

Kuwahara: "He would kill him self if she died because of him."

Kurama: "He is already out of sight. What ever Keiko was going to say I don't want to happen personally."

Kira: "Where is Yuki?"

Kurama: "She must have left to go get Botan, Keiko and Yukina."

**Scene Change **

Yuki: "If they died it is all my fault. For making up that God Damn plan. If only they hadn't of followed along with it."

Yusuke: "Don't blame your self for it."

Yuki: "But it is my fault. I came with the stupid plan."

Yusuke: "Yeah you might of but you also didn't plan on anyone agreeing on it."

Keiko: screams

Yusuke: "KEIKO!"

She comes running out of a door. In addition, just collapse on the spot.

Yusuke: runs to her (in a whispered almost horse tone) "Keiko"

Keiko: "Run. I couldn't handle him."

Yusuke: "Why did you do that?"

Keiko: "To save Botan and Yukina."

Yuki: "YOU GOD DAMN FUCKIN' BASTER COLIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Colin: "I simple fought her."

Yusuke: (in a calm tone) "Yuki you go on I'll take care of him. Promises me on thing."

Yuki: "yea?"

Yusuke: "Kick Jimmy's ass hard."

Yuki: "It will happen, oh it will happen."

Kira: "Now you think I would let you do this alone."

Yuki: "Of course I didn't. You would always show up to a good ass kick."

Kira: "I think we know each other way too much."

Yuki: "Agreed."

Kira: "Jimmy! Let them go they aren't the real thing."

Jimmy: "You girls must be pretty stupid demons to think I have the wrong captives."

Yuki and Kira: (back in human form) "Believe us Jimmy we know if you have the wrong ones or not."

Jimmy: "Well if you are you then who are they?"  
Kira: "Jimmy don't think you'll only hurt you self more."

Yuki: "And that would take all the fun out of betting you up"

Jimmy: "Yuki you wouldn't. "

Yuki: "Oh but I would Jimmy, I would." you take a step closer to him

Jimmy: "That's it keep coming."

Kira: "NO Yuki! Yuki STOP IT IS A TRAP!"

Yuki obviously did not hear Kira 'cuz she walked right in to that darn trap. Hiei walked in well actually ran in right after she walked in to the hole. She fell a story or two but lucky for her, she was not knocked out. In fact, she did not even hit the ground. Some way or another Hiei got to her before she hit the ground and now she is in his arms. Jimmy ran down after her thinking 'If she can't be mine than that means that she is no ones.' Then he sees her in Hiei's arms.

Jimmy: "PUT HER DOWN YOU BASTERED YOU!"

Hiei: "And I suppose she now belongs to you." Gently sets you down

Jimmy: "Yea she does."

Yuki: "That's funny I don't remember agreeing to that."

Jimmy: "…"  
Hiei: takes out his kanta

Yuki: "No Hiei this one is mine." Yuki's hands start to glow whatever…um red

Jimmy: "Ya hear that Bastered I'm hers!"

Yuki: "What a baka. What I meant by that was that this fight is mine."

Jimmy: "But I can't fight you."

Yuki: "I'll give ya two choices. One-die in a slow painful way or two-a quick and short death."

Jimmy: "How about this. I let your friends, family, and you go free if you let me live."

Yuki: "And what risk you trying to attack me again. Ya see I am a lot different that I was in JR. High, Jeremiah James. I am not the same sap I was then. When I run into an obstacle I get ride of it at the moment so it will not cause me problems later. And you are one of those obstacles."

Jimmy: "So you won't take my offer?"

Yuki: "No"

Jimmy: "Well then just answer me this. Who did you like in Jr. High?"

Yuki: "quit buying time. It is time to die."

Jimmy: "But I wan" (he died)

Yuki: "I like nor loved then."

Hiei: "Yuki are you ok."

Yuki: faints

**_Scene Change _**

Kira: faints

Kurama: "Kira!"

Colin: "Its no use trying to wake her. She is almost dead."

Kira: "I am, am I?"

Colin: "But how can this be I almost killed you."

Kira: "Take another look. I am not dressed the same as the clone you just killed."

Colin: "I guess you're going to kill me now aren't you. Or at lest try to."

Kira: Oh don't worry I will, I will.

Yusuke: I get to kill him. he looks serious

Kira: I guess I better not mess with that.

I will let you image that battle…


	5. Party and Karaoke

Chapter 5 

Party and Karaoke

Setting: Yuki's room in Genkia's place. One can hear two people yelling down stairs and one person trying to quiet them down.

Yuki tries to get up but there is a jolt of pain in her back. Guesses its from when she fainted that her fell on your back. She get up again and get dressed and heads down stairs and find that Yusuke and Kuwahara are the ones yelling and Kurama was the one trying to quiet them down but gave up as soon as you walked in.

Kurama: Hello Yuki.

Yusuke: I SAY KARAOKE!

Kuwahara: I SAY JUST A PLAIN PARTY!

Yuki: just do both and shut-up already!

Yusuke and Kuwahara: That sounds good.

Yuki: you rolls eyes Baka

Yuki walks into the kitchen. Genkia, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Kira are in there they seem to be relieved of yelling that was going on.

Kira: Hey nice to see your wake.

Keiko: Thanks for shutting them up. They have been going at it for hours.

Genkai: Some time they should try not fighting over some thing so stupid.

Botan: Are you going to come with us Yuki?

Yuki: Heck ya!

Kira: "She and I would never miss a karaoke in our lives!

Yuki: The only hard thing about it is picking the songs.

Kira: that isn't a problem for me! Foot loose, I'm a Believer, Georgey Girl, and Winchester Cathedral, Summer nites, You're the one that I want, and Love potion No. 9.

Botan: I haven't heard of any of those.

Kira: You gotta be kidin' me!

Yuki: Those are some of the best songs in the world. But she forgot Grease the Lighting, You aint nothing but a Hound Dog, I think we're alone now, Sloop John B., Aquarius, Mellow yellow, Na, Na, Na Kiss him Good Bye, and If your going to San Francisco.

Keiko: I haven't heard of those either.

Kira: you don't know what your missing girl.

Yuki, Kira and the rest of the group headed out around 8 pm.

Yusuke: So which are we doing first karaoke or just head down to Kira's to party?

Kira: I have a karaoke machine at my house.

Yuki: Were so doing Karaoke first.

Keiko: Who wants to go first?

Kira and Yuki: I DO!

Kira: I get to!

Yuki: I get to!

Kira: we are setting this over rock, paper, scissors.

Yuki: Rock

Kira: Paper!

Yuki: Damnit!

Kira: Ha I win! does little victory dance

Yusuke: If your done over there could ya lead us to Kira's house?

Kira: oh yea! Turn on the next street.

Yuki: I really wanted to go first.

They get to Kira's house and the first thing that comes from Yusuke's mouth is "That's a huge house Kira!" it was only maybe an acre or two. The house is only two stories, there is a 12 ft. Olympic pool in the back yard, a patio with a Jacuzzi, and they horses from when they attempted to rescue their parents.

Kira: It isn't that big.

Kuwahara: Yeah right it isn't big it is enormous!

Yuki: Your parents won't mind?

Kira: They're not here. This is my house. My parents live in Makia.

Yuki: Oh yea. I knew that.

Botan: Ok I'm up for some karaoke. Personally, I want to hear the songs Kira and Yuki wanna sing.

Kira: Would you be Danny's part for me?

Yuki: Sure.

(Music starts out)

**Danny: **

I got chills there multiplying

And I'm loosing control

For the power your supplying

Its electrifyin'

**Sandy: **

You better shape up

'Cuz I need a man

And my heart is set on you

Better shape up

You gotta understand

To my heart I must be true

**Chorus:**  
You're the one that I want

Ooo, honey

You're the one that I want

Ooo, honey

You're the one that I want

Ooo

The one I need,

Oh yes indeed

**Sandy: **

If you feel the wave of affection

Your to shy to convey

Meditate my direction

Feel your way

**Danny:**

I better shape up

'Cuz you need a man

**Sandy: **

I need a man

Who can keep me satisfied

**Danny:**

I better shape up

If I'm gonna prove

**Sandy: **

Yea Better prove

That my faith is justified

**Danny: **

Are you sure

**Together: **

Yes I'm sure down deep inside

**Chorus (x3) **

Kira: I have to do foot loose.

Yuki: That's a good one.

(Music)

**Guy: **

Been working

so hard

I'm punching my card

Aver, Fortworth  
Oh tell me what a guy

I got this feeling

That times have

been holing me down

How late the serener

Or else I'll tear up this town

**Chorus: **

Now I gotta cut loose

Foot loose

Kick off ya Sunday shoes

Gees Louise, Hold me up on my knees

Jack get back, come on before we crash

Loose your moods

Every Body cut loose

**Guy: **

You're playing soo cool

Obeying every rule

But way down in your heart

Your yearning, burning  
for some, somebody to tell you

Life aint passin' you by

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try

You could fly if ya only

**Chorus (x3) **

Yuki: Ok Kira my turn!

**Elvis **

You aint nothing but hound dog

Crying all the time

You aint nothing but hound dog

Crying all the time

**Chorus: **

Well you never caught a rabbit and

ya aint no friend of mine

**Elvis **

They said you was a high class

That was just a lie

I called you high class

That was just a lie

**Chorus **

(Music plays)

Yuki: The next one is Love Potion No. 9. And Hiei ya might want to stop staring at me.

**Guy **

I took my problems

down to madam Rue

You know that gypsy

with the gold cater

She got a place down on

34th and Vine

Selling little bottles of Love Potion No.9

I told her I was a fright with chicks

I've been disgraced

scents 19 56

She looked at my

palm and said

"What you need is Love potion no.9"

She bent down

and turned around

And gave me a wink

She said "I'm goina make it

up right here in the sink"

It smelled like turkey tea

and looked like Indian ink

I held my nose I took a drink

**Chorus **

I didn't know if it was

day or night

I started kissing

every thing in sight

But when I kissed the cop

down on 34th and vine

He broke my little bottle of

Love Potion No.9

(Music plays)

I held my nose

I took a drink

**Chorus **

Kira: "We have to at least do I'm a Believer together."

Yuki: "Yea."

**Guy **

I thought love was only

true in fairy tales

Then for some one

else but not for me

Awe love was out to get me

nanana

That's the way it seemed

Disappointment haunted

on my dreams

**Chorus **

Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

No doubt in my mind

I'm in love

Oooo

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

**Guy **

I thought love was more or less

a given thing

Seems the more I gave the

less I got

Aw whats the use in tiring

dududu

All you get is pain

When I needed sunshine

I got rain

**Chorus **

**Guy **

Love was out to get me

dudududu

Or that's the way it seems

dudududu

Disappointment haunted

on my dreams

**Chorus **

Yes I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

With out a trace

No doubt in my mind

Said I'm a believer

Yukina went next and sang a song that was perfect for here (I forgot what it was called let alone the words), Keiko and Botan didn't want to got Genkia didn't go either. Yuki and Kira went to go get food for the guest. When they came back some one had figured how the play the cd player and Aquarius was playing.

Kira: I haven't heard that one in a while.

Yuki: Don't listen now.

Kira: MELLOW YELLOW! YAY!

Yusuke: This is cool music.

Kira: You guys and girls need to come to American with me.

Botan: I'd love that.

Koenma: You deserve to go. Yusuke here is your 3 weeks off.

Yusuke: Sweet!

Yuki:" Where'd you come from?"

Koenma: "Oh no where." Proof out

Kira: your going to love it there.

Keiko: I'll have to tell my parent that

Kuwahara: Shizuru will be there at the collage Biola or some thing of that sort.

Kira: She goes to Biola!  
Kuwahara: Yeah, why?

Kira: I'm going there. Sort of.

Yuki: In the winter that is.

Kira: Its shout!

Yuki: I still remember when you were nine years old I was a fool for you.

Kira: You know you make me wanna shout!

Kira: I do not know about you but I'm hot I'm going for a swim.

Yuki: Do ya have any other swim suites?

Kira: Guys there are some down the hall 2nd room to the right girls follow me.

Kurama: O.O

Kira: They were for my brother's but he did not wanna stay in Japan.

Yusuke: whatever.

The girls follow Kira to her room. Yuki walks over to a closet opens it and brings out a box.

Yuki: Remind me why you put them in a box.

Kira: because there are so many of them. I just have to have the dark purple two-piece.

Keiko got a one-piece that is red; Botan got a two that happens to be pink, Yukina 2 blue and a big t-shirt. Yuki gets your choice of one or two-piece and your colour that you want. We get dressed and head down stairs Kira in her two-piece and a little tie thing that goes with it. Botan in also has a tie thing; Keiko has a red little skirt on that you can wear in the water and of course Yukina in her way to big shirt, and Yuki in what ever you chose.

Yusuke: gives a low whistle

Kurama: also whistles

Hiei: he just gawks

Genkai: "Hello?"

Kurama: "Sorry. Yuki, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Kira look great."

Yuki: blushes

Kira: Gee thanks Kurama."

Hiei: growls softly

Kira: Was that you Hiei?

Hiei: No

Kira: Nice choice of trunks Hiei (his are black)

Yuki: shakes head

Kira walks by the pool and just barely moves out of the way before Yusuke tries to push her in and he goes in with a bang. Yuki and Kira start to laugh soo much and they every one joins in after they found out what happened. Yuki being a cat came up behind Kira before she could move and pushed her into the pool. Kira pulled her in with also.

Kira: "You are a sly one Yuki."

Yuki: ": P"

Yusuke: splashes both of us

Kuwahara: "Cannon Ball!"

You and Kira: "Swim away, swim away!"(finding Nemo)

Kuwahara: splash that is way too big

Speakers: "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. I told the witch doctor I was in love with you, and then the witch doctor he told me what to do."

Kira: oh e oh ah, ah ting tang walla, walla bring bang.

Yuki: And then the witch doctor gave me this advice. Oh e oh ah, ah ting tang walla, walla bing bang.

Hiei: "What kinda song is that?"

Kira: It is the witch doctor.

Hiei: "Whatever."

Yusuke: "I could get use to this." attempts to splash Kira

Kira: "Nice try." sends a huge wave at Yusuke

Yuki: "Come on you guys and gals the waters fine."

Kira: "Some were in the 80s."

Botan: dives in

Kira: "There ya go Botan!"

Kira: "Kurama don't make me drag you in."

Yuki: gets out of the water "Can I have a hug Hiei?"

Hiei: "No." he just so happens to be standing next to the pool

Yuki: "Fine." lunges at him.

Hiei: doesn't get out of the way

They splash in, and might I add it was big. Kurama still will not enter the pool so Kira is trying to drag him. It is not working so far until Keiko walks behind him and pushes him you both fall in with a big splash. Keiko, Yukina are trying to push Kuwahara in but it isn't working very well so I get out and help, but while I'm at it I put Keiko and Yukina in. I walk over to the diving board at the end of the pool. Remember it is an Olympic sized pool.

Yuki: "Oh no! I don't have a ball yet!" you jump out and grab a big beach ball

Kira: "Ready!"

Yuki: "Yea!"Throws ball while I jump

Kira: grabs ball and lands on the water with a smack

Hiei: "Ow. That looked like it hurt."

Kurama: "Why don't you go try it Hiei."

Yusuke: "I WILL."

Kira: "ok here is the trick ya got to jump right before I throw it to you."

Yusuke: "Got it."

Kuwahara: "I'm hungry!"

Everyone: sweat drop

Kira: "I go order a few pizzas"

Hiei: O.o

Yuki: "Don't worry you'll like it."

Kira: "Yusuke! Ready? Jump!" throws ball

Yusuke: grabs ball and lands with a huge smack

Yuki: "ohh that look like it hurt."

Kira: "They just can't go out in style any more can they?"

Yuki: "Nope."

Kira: "Be right back."

Yuki: "kk"

Kurama: "Kuwahara? What are you doing?"

Kuwahara: "Attempting to dive."

Yusuke: "hahahahahah."

Kuwahara: "Hey!" does belly flop

Everyone: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kuwahara: "You people are so mean."

Yukina: "Oh Kazuma it is just that you are the comical relief for us."

Kuwahara: sniff "You really think so."

Yukina: "Yea."

Hiei: "What is this?" pokes float

Yuki: "oh that is a float. Ya use it in the water and float."

Kurama: "Like so." jumps on float in the water of course

Yusuke: "and then you can flip them over like so. Pushes up on Kurama's float. It flip

Kira: "Hahahahah."

Yuki: "Didja order the pizzas?"

Kira: "I got two scratch that I got 6 big Vinney pizzas."

Yuki: "6!"

Kira: "yup. Do you really think two would be enough will the garbage disposals over there?"

Yuki: "good point."

Botan: "Your spa is so warm Kira. I love it!"

Kira: "I'm glad your awake I was beginning to think you fell asleep in there."

Botan: "I was until Yusuke sent a big wave of cold water over the top of the spa."

Yuki: "wow. What does that remind you of Kira?"

Kira: "The time I fell sleep in there."

Yuki: "you weren't the only one I did too. But I went under and woke up."

Kira: "Hiei didja gel your hair again?"

Hiei: "No."

Yuki: "He's hair really does deify gravity."

Kira: "I told you so!"

Yuki: "…"

Kira: " come on cough it up."

Yuki: "Darn it." hands a 20 over

Kira: "Thank you."

Kurama: "do you mind if I ask what just happened?"

Kira: "I said that Hiei's deified gravity and she didn't believe me so we made a bet to see who was right and I was!" grins widely

Yuki: "Don't rub it in Kira."

Kurama: "Right"

Yuki: "We should go to America tomorrow! I got to see all my friends there."

Kurama: "I need to tell my mom"

Yusuke: "my mom won't care"

Keiko: "I have to tell my parents."

Genkai: "I wanna stay here thank you though"

Yuki: "suite your self."

Kira: "You people can call your parents if ya want."

Keiko: "Don't we need to pack?

Yuki: "No we are going to go shopping when we get there all new cloths for every one."

Yusuke: I hate shopping

Kira: Deal with it slugger

Kurama: May I use your phone

Kira: Yea sure

Hiei: I don't wanna

Yuki: Deal short stuff

Kira: Yea Hiei your going to get a total make over with Yuki here.

Yuki: And it will be so much fun!  
Hiei: I can't wait (no enthusiasm)

Kurama: Well it's about 12:30 am I think we should get as much rest as possible.

Kira: Y'all can stay here if ya want! Plenty of rooms ya know.

Kurama: Sure I guess it couldn't hurt to.

So the whole group gets settled into some of the guest rooms in the mansion Kira calls a home. But before every one went to bed Kira remembers that there are zombies that like to enter the house, and scare people. And if you saw them tell them to fuck off and they would leave you alone for the rest of the time they were there. And of course Keiko is the first to run into one of the zombies lucky for her Yusuke was there and told it to fuck off and not touch Keiko. Nobody after that was attacked by the zombies, so there was a good nights sleep everywhere in the house.

The next morning they all woke up around 12ish in the afternoon. Ate lunch and Kira called her plane out from the hanger on the lot. Again every one was in shock that Kira was so rich well except you of course ya know your use to it by now. So the group flies off to America. Stop number one Granite Bay, California.


	6. Spirit Detectives Shopping in USA

Chapter 6 Spirit Detectives Shopping in America and Balls with Princes

Setting: A big house similar to Kira's house. The difference its Yuki's house.

Her house has a gigantic archway to the front door, which is a double door, maple doors with big brass handles. There where to big stone lions on either side of the doors. Once we had entered the doors everyone's jaws just dropped to the floor. In front were giant marble staircases that lead to left and the right with red carpeting on them. Well lets just call it a Palace.

Yusuke: Geez! This is huge!

Kira: To be honest I like it better than my house. There is better interior designing.

Keiko: Are you royal or something?

Yuki: Oh no! But I do have a lot of money.

Butler dude 1: Young miss you have returned to your home

Yuki: Jer, don't call me young miss call me Yuki

Jer: Yes Yuki

Yuki: so how has business been while I was gone Jer?

Jer: Not to good we only have two guest right now.

Yuki: Crap!

Jer: Yes

Yuki: Jer. Call the best advertising company you can get and tell them to come over tomorrow!

Jer: Right away

Kira: You usually make them come right now

Yuki: I need to shop first

So Yuki and Kira show the guest to their rooms and then head to the mall. The group set out to go to the mall, when this huge crowd came into Yuki's, house(incase you haven't figured out you own a hotel).

Yuki: now I get costumers!

Yuki: Deal with them will you I need to shop right now

Jer: Yes

So the group heads out, with out stopping for anything, to the mall, there all the girls get attended to first buying all necessary items and a few ball gowns. Next came the guys well you and I just let them loose in a store guarded the entrance and forced them to buy some clothing. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwahara, and Hiei came out with quit a bit of stuff. And of course we made them get tuxes for ball too. (they never go out of fashion ya know!)

Keiko: Why did we buy the fancy dresses?

Kira: Yuki mind telling them the reason 'cuz I don't want to.

Yuki: Well Kira has this friend who knows the Prince of England and we where invited to the ball that he was having, and it says bring friends. And well you guys are like friends to us so where going to bring you to the ball.

Kurama: Who is this friend?

Kira: His name is Will. And he grew up in England and is best friends with the Prince.

Yusuke: What's the Prince's name

Kira: Prince Williams the 2nd

Yuki: he is really cute and still single at the age of 24 I think that is how old he is any way.

Botan: So we're going to England to this Prince Williams' Ball?

Kira: Well actually it is going to be here in Yuki's House. Also know as the Royal Diamond Hotel, well no I take that back its not at her house it is at the Grand Hall its about half an hour away

Yukina: Wow! This is going to be so much fun!

Kuwahara: I can't dance!

Everyone: Hahahahahahaha!

Kuwahara: Its not funny guys!

Kira: Don't they teach you that in school?

Keiko: Yea

Kuwahara: I must have been on a mission

Kira: Yuki and I will help you. The last thing I want is to be seen with a jr. high kid who doesn't know how to ballroom dance. Hiei and Yukina you two may want to come to learn too. I'm sure nether of you know either.

Yukina: It sounds like fun!

Kira: Well sense we have all the stuff we need want to go back now?

Yuki: Ok

Kira: I want to call a few friends

Yuki: Can't tell them about SD though (SD Spirit Detective)

Kira: Damn!

Yuki: Don't look now but Will, Tom, Kikia, and Rina are over there at that table

Kira: Where? Kikia! Rina! Will! Tom!

Kikia: Huh?

Kira: Hey sis!

Rina: Hey where you been?

Kira: places

Will: Can you go?

Kira: Oh yea!

Yusuke: Ok ya lost me there are some of you related?

Kira: Kikia and Rina are my sisters Tom and Will are some good friends

Kurama: Nice to meet you.

Kikia: Yuyu Hakusho is real told you Rina!

Rina: So

Kikia: You owe me big time

Rina: If I had money that is

Kikia: What are you talking about its only a 150$!

Rina: Fine

Kira: O.o

Kikia: Long story

Rina: Come on over and chat a while with us we have 4-5 years to catch up on!

Kira: You guys wanna come, Ya can also meet mamma pops.

Yuki: Sure!

So the whole group goes into the demon world and right in Kikia and Rina's house, which is like Kira's house and Yuki's house in one!

Pops: Welcome home Kira! My how you have changed! Mamma come look at our little princesses!

Mamma: Oh my they're all so grown up!

Kira: Mamma! Pops! It so good to see you again!

Yuki: Hey there!

Mamma: is that Yuki?

Pops: My, my you turned into a fine young neko demon!

Yuki: Thanks. Not half bad yourself.

Yusuke: uhh

Kikia: These are our parents well Kira, Rina, and my self any way

Will: hey Mamma and Pops!

Mamma: Well this is certainly a reunion! How are you two?

Tom: Just fine

Will: your self?

Momma: Just fine thank you.

Kira: Sorry I can't stay long but we have guest that would I'm sure much rather see the sights in America.

Pops: Stop by any time Kira!

Yuki opens a portal wave good bye and they all step into it and appear at the hotel. Night has fallen so we all head to bed and go into a restless sleep, waiting for the next day to come to them. When they awoke the next day , by Jer, they were served breakfast in bed, which none of them had experienced in their whole lives. After that they changed into some of their new clothing that they got and went out to see the sights of California, USA. First they started out in Sacramento the capital of California.

Kira: This is down town sac. Not one of the best places to be at night alone only come in groups and check on one another ever so often.

Yuki: And here is the capitol, much like the country's capitol its looks and ways it works are the same.

Kurama: it not the normal capitol is it?

Yuki: No its not

Yusuke: What was the point of saying that?

Yuki: To let him know he was right. Duh

Kira: Ok so this is down, down town sac. The jazz festival is held down here and that is fun to go to brings good memories of fifth and 6th grade band trips.

So, you and I show them other parts of Sacramento then we head to Napa, in a car of course, and we do a bit of winery looking due to the fact that they were all under the age of drinking, and Yusuke was really wanting a drink of some chardonnay from Cheaut St. Jeans. We ate lunch at V.Sattui; their artichoke cheese is excellent, got some deli foods and ate in the grass around the winery. Of course, every one was surprised when the train went by the winery and threw candy for all the children (good childhood memories, and the wineries I list are real and the train thing is real too but they don't throw candy any more). Then we came home so as not to show them all of California in one day plus going to Napa is tiring for ya. When we get there Jer has told us that Prince Williams has come from England and wishes to speak to the owner in the library. So naturally you ask me to act like to co. owner and go in there with you and I of course accept the role (its only like to 20 millionth time nn). We walk into the library that you have, go, and sit by the fireplace (if you have seen Disney's Haunted Mansion, and Disney's Beauty and the Beast put their libraries in the area) in big comfortable chairs that go way above your head. There is also some old English music playing in the background. Then Prince Williams enters the library.

Kira: Good afternoon Prince Williams. We hope your stay is wonderful and the Royal Diamond Hotel. I am Kira co. owner of the business and this is Yuki owner of the business.

Yuki: It's a pleasure to be in such high company.

Prince Williams: Please just call me William. In addition, thank you for that welcome. May I add your hotel is like many castles in England. I was informed that this is where my good friend Will's friends lived?

Yuki: Oh yes this is my home as well as a hotel and a public library.

William: Impressive. How do you manage that?

Kira: Jer, a good family friend of Yuki's

William: And what does he tend to?

Yuki: Mostly the library but he also does some of the bell boy jobs.

William: Do you have maids that do the sheet changing?

Yuki: Oh yes, there are about 8-9 of them

William: So few…

Kira: Not a whole lot of people stay here

William: why is that?

Yuki: it looks like a normal house on the out side.

William: oh, well its getting late I must be off to bed. Good night ladies.

You and Kira: Good night

You and I walk back to our rooms only to be called to the parlor by the gang. No one can sleep, its about 9:30 pm, so we talk into the morning of what we where going to do that day, but decide to sleep and go at night. It is Tuesday, three days 'till the dance/ball thing.

Keiko: Did you say when that ball was going to be?

Kira: Uh well is uhh….

Yuki: Friday

Yukina: oh! We should stay home tomorrow and learn how to dance!

Kira: You are so enthused about that ball aren't you Yukina?

Yukina: Well is only ever so often I can leave koorime.

Yuki: Oh, well I guess it true you do learn some thing every day

Keiko: Where is koorime?

Kira: It's a place in the demon world that doesn't allow men on it at and if man is born on it they throw it over board. Well Koorime is a giant floating island in the middle of the sky but its hidden by a spell.

Yukina: You know a lot about it Kira. Have you been there?

Kira: no its just what I've heard hear and there. Ya know?

Yukina: Yes kinda.

Yuki: Well we better go and wake the others so we can head down to the L.A. area.

Yukina: I shall wake Kazuma and hiei

Keiko: I'll wake Yusuke and Botan

Kira: I'll go get Jer to get the plane ready tell every one to pack at least a couple of days worth of clothing.

Yuki: Gotcha

So Kira got Jer to get the plane ready and you go around as soon as you think it is safe to do so, they pack some of the best clothes they have and you pack for both me and you, while I go and get some food to stuff into the plane's little kitchen area. Every one finally gets on the plane and you and I are so tired we fall asleep on the couches that are on the plane. (ok real quick description of the plane. One it purple. Two on the inside there are couches, a TV, a mini kitchen and (plasma screen) a PS2, with kingdom hearts one &2 and any other game you can want. It was about a 2-hour flight, and you and I had to be dragged off the plane still asleep. Kurama wakes me and Hiei wakes you and we take the to group to Disney land and California adventure. There was the light show going on so nobody was on a ride and every thing was empty so we rode a good amount of the rides before the park closed. Then we headed to a hotel and spent the night guys got there own room, and the girls got two rooms (more of us). We wake up around 8 the nest morning and head down to Disney land and ride all the ones we missed last night. After being at Disney land and California Adventure we head to a concert and then head to the super cool plane. WE all go to sleep at the Royal Diamond Hotel. It is now Friday, day of the ball, and it is about 12 in the after noon.

Yukina: thank your for teaching us how to ball room dance Kira!

Kira: chill kid, it wasn't that bad well….all except Mr. Anti-Social over there.

Hiei: Hn. Why should I have to worrie about such a stupid thing

Yuki: because it isn't often that you would be asked into the company of a royal from a different country!

Hiei: Koenma

Kira: That's different

Hiei: How?

Yuki: Its work, plus you came from demon world/ spirit world.

Hiei: Hn.

Kuwahara: It was pretty fun dancing with Yukina

Yukina: blush

Hiei: Hn.

Kira: Any way, didja see where the others have gone of to?

Yuki: no

Kira: on an expedition we go!

Hiei: There in he parlor

Kira: Ah! Phoowee

Hiei: sticks tongue out

Kira: Party Pooper!

Yuki: Lets just go get the others.

When they walked in Yusuke was chasing Kurama with a pair of scissors while every one else was under the table with worried looks on their faces.

Yusuke: Come on Kurama you look like a girl like that let me cut your hair.

Kurama: Never!

Yusuke: Guys are going to hit on you!

Kurama: No!

Yusuke: come on then Kurama! Let me cut it!

Kurama: Never!

Kira: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Yusuke: stops running I'm trying to cut Kurama's hair so he doesn't look like a girl.

Kurama: hides behind Kira and I am not letting you touch it.

Yusuke: It will be real fast ya won't even notice that its gone!

Kira: Just plaster it to your head that way ya look like a guy and you don't have to cut it.

Kurama: I could do that.

Yusuke: CUT IT!

Kurama: Never in a million years!

Kira: You could just plaster it to your head, not go, or dress like a girl and let me fix your hair and makeup and what not.

Kurama: I plaster it, give me the gel.

Kira: It really doesn't matter your going to be wearing a tuxedo any way.

Yuki: I think we all forgot that.

Botan: Shouldn't we get ready?

So the girls get ready and of course it takes like what all of two minutes to get ready for the guys? Duh. Well any way Botan thought "Oh wouldn't it be fun if we went out one at a time?" and Yukina and Keiko wanted to Kira and Yuki didn't care so they all went out one after the other, and Botan got to go first since it was her idea. Botan had a pink dress that was twirly and sparkly and make Kira and Yuki twitch. She walked down and was greeted by Koemna who came from who knows where.

Keiko then came down and was wearing a light blue dress that had no straps on it, it was also made up of several different layers so it looked elegant. Yukina walked down the stairs in her mint green dress. It hugged her curves wonderfully it had a train in the back too, Kira had made her hair slightly curly and had placed it on her head in a most elegant way. Kuwahara nearly killed anyone in his way so that he could get to Yukina and give her a flower. Kira and Yuki did rock paper scissors at the top of the stairs to see who would go next and Kira lost. She had a deep royal purple dress it was sort of like her demon outfit only instead of a skirt it was full length dress and it didn't poof out that much at all it gave her a very slender figure. Kurama gave her a equally purple rose that she placed in her hair that was placed in two buns on either side some hair on either side of the face and curled and a little crown with a heart in the middle of it. Yuki then came into view, Hiei looked up from where he was as was amazed. Yuki's dress was maroon or blood red it had a black ribbon that rapped around the dress and tied in the back she had made her hair wavy and into a bun on the back of her head with a few strand in her face she also had a black ribbon on her neck. She blushed when she saw Hiei looking at her.

Koemna: Ok if we are ready lets go, carriages have been arranged for us out side.

Botan: Oh my!

Yuki: Two people to a buggy, thats all they can hold at one time really.

With that they all go in with their various partners and head off to the ball. It was held at the Grand Hall, it is a giant ball room and some times a whore house when its not used for balls there are plenty of rooms, so I guess you could call it a funky club house. They where all noticed as they came in not dude to the fact that they where late but because they where so beautiful. Many men ask the girls to dance as so as they go away from the entrance hall. Yukina being the nice girl that she was accepted a few offers while Kuwahara was about to chop of the dude's head. Keiko denied them all, sweetly while she and Yusuke made their way to the dance floor. Yuki would go and hide behind Hiei who seemed to have grown during this time to about 5 ft. Kira just looked at them like they were crazy, she then dragged Kurama up to the D.J. stand and requested some up beat songs but casual enough to be at this even though almost every one was late teens and young adults. Karaoke was on and Kira signed up for it, selecting the song "I Won't Say (I'm im Love) Hercules 1997" When Yuki though it was safe she and Hiei made there way to a table and ordered some drinks for the whole group. She and Hiei talked while the other danced, Kuwahara found them and joined them at the table with a look of pure disgust on his face.

Yuki: You should have seen it coming dude, the way Kira did her hair and that dress, if I where a guy she would be first on my list. Oh Look there is Kira and she is signing up for Karaoke, I should have known.

Hiei: I'm not even going to go there

Kuwahara: But still there is like a line of guys waiting for her.

Yuki: Same with Kira look at them, Oh Kurama is a gentlemen, look at that Kira's going on."

Kira: If there's a price for

Rotten judgment

I guess I've already

won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history—

Been there done that!

Muses:

Wh'd'ya think 

_You're kiddin'_

_He's the earth and heaven_

_To ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see it right_

_Through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no

You swoon, you sigh, why 

_Deny it, uh-oh!_

Its too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

…

I though my heart had

Learned its lesson

It feels so good when you

start out

My head is screaming,

Get a grip girl

Unless you're dying to cry

Your heart out

Oh

You keep denying 

_Who you are and how_

_You're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit _

_The ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got ,got it bad_

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no , no

Give up, give in 

_Check the grin you're in love_

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in Love

You're doing flips, read 

_Our lips:_

_You're in love_

Your way off base,

I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't

Say it

Girl, don't be proud 

_It's O.K. your in love_

Oh

At least out loud, I won't

Say I'm in Love

The crowd goes wild, Kurama has a huge grin plastered to his face, every one was shouting for an encore so she gave it a shot.

Kira: Hey Kurama, come up here its got a guy and a girl part, I hope you all like A whole new world, in the movie Aladdin (1992)

Kurama: I can show you the world

Shinning, shimmering,

Splendid

Tell me, princess

Now when did

You last let your

Heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder

By wonder

Over side ways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point

Of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're

Only dreaming

Kira:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I

Never knew

But when I'm way

Up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole

New world

With you

Kurama:

Now I'm in a whole

new world with you

Kira:

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling

Freewheeling

Through an endless

Diamond sky

A whole new world

Kurama: (don't you dare close your eyes)

Kira: A hundred thousand

Things to see

Kurama: (Hold your breath—

It get better)

Kira:

I'm Like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where

I used to be

Kurama:

A whole new world

Kira: (every turn a surprise)

Kurama: With new horizons

To pursue

Kira: (every Moment

Red lettered)

Both:

I'll chase them any where

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole

New world with you

Kurama: A whole new world

Kira: ( A whole new world)

Kurama: That's where we'll be

Kira: (that's where we'll be)

Kurama: A thrilling chase

Kira: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me

Every one was amazed at this, they cheered and whistled while the others in the group just let there jaws drop.

Botan: Yuki you knew that she could do that right?

Yuki: NO! You knew Kurama could sing right?

Botan: NO!

Yuki: holy shit monkeys…they are good together.

Keiko: Duh! Look Kira is even getting flowers. Here they come!

Kira: Never again do an encore I barely had a voice!

Yuki: Yeah right, you where so good up there, whiskey or brandy?

Kira: Brandy

Yusuke: You drink?

Kira: Only sometimes, I'm more of a wine person.

P.W.: You where great up there Kira. I came to ask if you would dance with me?

Kira: Actually Kurama and I where just about to go out on to the floor.

P.W.: I'll wait then.

Kira grabs Kurama and they rush out on to the floor.

Kira: Well I got out of a tight spot.

Kurama: What was that all about?

Kira: Well he did that last time too and I swear he followed me every where last year too! Oh there he is!

Kurama: It's a slow dance too.

Kira: You are an expert dancer

Kurama: You could say the same your self.

Kira: Th-th-thank you. she blushes

Kurama: I'm getting a bit dizzy maybe we should stop

Kira: We have

Kurama: Oh right, of course…Kira

Kira: Yes?

Kurama: I…I he leans in to kiss her. P.W. taps his shoulder Oh, Prince William.

P.W.: May I?

Kurama: Of course.

Kira: Kurama

Kurama: Yes?

Kira: I-I-I wanted to thank you I guess, yes thank you for that lovely dance.

Kurama: Oh your welcome.

P.W.: Kira shall we?

Kira: Yeah sure.

Kurama walked back to the others. But as soon as he could see them again he decided not to go there instead he turned to the right and walked out on to a balcony that lead to a giant maze garden. He stayed there for a while then came back in and sat with the others.

Yusuke: So when are you going to ask her?

Keiko: Ask who what? Hic.

Kurama: Keiko Drinking?  
Keiko: No I just go really nervous because Prince William was talking to me.

Kurama: Drink 10 seconds of water, or you could go to the kitchen and ask for a spoon of peanut butter, holding your breath works sometimes.

Yusuke: Or did you ask her already?

Kurama: No, Yusuke I didn't.

Botan: You better or that Prince will get the better of you.

Kurama: Hahaha, she hates his guts for the way he stalks her.

Yukina: But he seems like such a nice guy!

Kurama: No for her.

Kira: Really, its horrible for me. Yuki can I speak with you? Meet me out on in the middle of the maze, alone! None of you and Hiei get out of my head!

Yuki: sure thing

Kira: I'm going for a drink of punch.

P.W.: Allow me to get it for you.

Kira: I want to get it myself if you touch it I won't drink it.

P.W.: Alright then go ahead.

Kira walked over the food table she grabbed a few shrimp and punch. She came back by the table, and the prince grabbed her arm and pulled her back making her land on his lap. She jumped up and slapped him across the face. And ran out to the garden. Yuki hadn't gotten up yet she shot up like a bullet and told Kurama to stay here and then she ran off after her.

Yuki: Are you sure this is a good time to leave? It's the middle of a ball and all. Kurama will get worried if your gone for long.

Kira: I'm not coming back. I'm going to forget this life and go back to the other bandit life.

Yuki: We will sill run into them, they will come after us to make us return the items you know, you would see him then.

Kira: I'm going to the castle.

Yuki: why there.

Kira: Because he won't come there

Yuki: But-But-But You love each other!

Kira: It wouldn't work!

Yuki: And why not?

Kira: Because my real family wouldn't allow it!

Yuki: Mamma and Pops would love it if he was!

Kira: I didn't tell any one but the other day I went to see my parents and they told me I wasn't biologically theirs. I belong to the royal family, my real mother and father would never allow me to be the wife of him notorious Kurama Youko!

Yuki: Then lets go. If you plan to get away from them and this life than you have to go now. Should we not leave a note first?

Kira: We can't go back the dojo because Genkia is there. We are going to fly out of the country and go back to Japan temporarily call the hotel and leave a message there for them. We will not pack any thing all we have is what we are wearing. Quickly lets leave they may already be suspicious of us now! Please now! Yuki I know that they are coming!

Yuki: Alright. Transform and lets get out of here. Yuki's Tabby cat ears come out and tail, she then has a black dress on that shows her whole back and is strapless and has a few string that tie in the back on her and it doesn't go any further than the middle of her thigh it had a huge black bow in the back and she too got a crown on her head and her hair feel into two pony tails. And the bottom of her dress flared out. She had on knee high boots. Hurry I can scene the tenseness of the group!

Kira: I am! Her dress shortens to what it was originally and the colors stay the same. She had on fishnets and ballet shoes that where black in color that rapped around her legs to her knee. And she kept her crown and her hair lighted up and became really curly and fell out of the buns it was in and shortened their length to about shoulder length. Lets go!

Kira and Yuki raced out of the garden careful to stay way from the building. They had to go over walls in order to get out of the opposite entrance. They had just left in time because Kurama and Hiei came racing toward the center of the maze. Kurama looked around Hiei searched threw his jagan

Hiei: They must have been traveling fast, or they might have used a portal.

Kurama: No they are still here, they haven't left the country yet.

Hiei: What make you think they left the country?

Kurama: A horrible feeling. I know you feel it too.

Hiei: But where would they go?

Kurama: It has to do with the past.

Hiei: Kurama your past and their past could not be intertwined at all they have no past like yours!

Kurama: Yes they do! They helped me! That's how Kira has the Kitsune's Sky!

Hiei: There is some thing that I am missing isn't there?

Kurama: A huge chunk is what you are missing. Come on we have to tell the others and then I'll tell you on the way to demon world.

They race back to the Grand Hall and tell every one, even the prince. Mean while with Kira and Yuki.

Yuki: Let me stop at the hotel and tell Jer its up to him to run it again.

Kira: Check for messages just so we can make sure that they don't know that we are here.

Jer: Yuki and Kira, you have received a message by airmail. And I'll be able to deal with this on my own I have done it before you know. Just be careful please.

Yuki: Jer long good byes never where my thing don't tell the others of this ok! They can't know about well actually I'm going to have to erase you memory because of Hiei. Eat this now and you will it will make you think that was just left for the ball. I'm Sorry Jer.

Kira: Hurry! WE haven't much time to waste! To the Airport we must go!

They made it to the airport and on to the private jet and out of the country, Jer had taken the pill that Yuki gave him and as she told him they would not remember any of this and would not be able to tell or let them know anything. Kurama and Hiei got the hotel just a little to late. Jer didn't know any thing and they where out of the country.


	7. A wild goose chase and memories

Chapter 7

A wild goose chase between lovers and memories found

Setting: Yuki and Kira's Private plane.

Yuki: Pilot we need to go faster! We are on a dead line here!

Pilot: Yes ma'am

Kira: Explain your self? Why do you dress like royalty?

Yuki: Because I am too.

Kira: how is this?

Yuki: The story is the same as yours. But I am of the rivaling family.

Kira: I don't care for that stupid thing!

Yuki: We are about to land. Did you read the airmail?

Kira: No

Yuki: Open it up and read it!

Kira: she fumbled with it and go it opened Dear Princesses, The reason you are as you are now is because of you past. The old castle that you are going to in demon world, is where you will learn of you history but in order to get this memory that you seek you must take what was rightfully your then. You know these Items, I will not list them. And you have to search in you for the main hope of that memory. Colin and Jimmy

Yuki: Colin and Jimmy? I though they where dead!

Kira: P.S. We where never even at the castle when you came to get your parents. We where planning this because we knew that you would beat us. We will leave clues for you so that you can recall your past. Good luck

Yuki: We are falling into a deep trap

Kira: If they didn't know we would still being doing this!

Yuki: Says who

Kira: The Kitsune's sky. In order to possess it we must be able tell who we lost it!

Yuki: and doing this is going to help.

Kira: I remember that there was another Kitsune that we worked with and he too wanted that Kitsunes' sky, but I got it before him.

Yuki: We would do as we did no long ago.

Kira: Yes and we where the lost princesses.

Yuki: Come on we have landed, we have to get moving, if we plan to get our memories back and away from our families.

Kira: When you see the first phone booth tell me I have just enough money to call for 30 minutes.

Yuki: there is one on the inside of the main entrance area.

Kira: Hurry there.

They race there, while Kurama and Hiei are trying desperately to get Jer to talk.

Jer: Young master you must go to bed when you awake they will be here they might have been out doing a little shopping for a surprise and didn't want you to know about it.

Kurama: no that's not it at all there is any shopping involved at in this most shops are closed any way.

Hiei: he has no memory of any thing what so ever if he had seen them come in he would have told us.

Kurama: They had to have though!

Jer: Please young masters go to sleep if they are not here by morning then you may search for them, but give them a chance they are no longer little girls after all. They can fend for them selves. Please sleep, you will not be able to search for them when you are blinded by anger and worry.

Kurama: But we need to know!

Hiei: He knows nothing Kurama! WE may as well take his word for it! They are able to care for them selves and they are demons, if they are out then they will be back by morning you know that! The best thing we can do know is sleep, like that human said.

Kurama: your stooping that low?

Hiei: I have no choice if I did have another don't you think I would take it?

Kurama: But there is a part we are missing! What type of pill is that it is awfully big don't you think!

Keiko: Poor Kurama.

Botan: He hardly ever gets like this.

Yukina: We should take the man's advice we can't do anything to help them if we can't even stand on our own two feet.

Yusuke: Kurama just give it a rest! We can take this up in the morning! We are all drunk too drunk to be able to anything even if we wanted to even you know that!

Jer: I do not know what pill that is sir.

Kurama: Let me see it

Jer: Do you know your medicines?

Kurama: Yes. They did come here! They gave Jer this pill it make you forget thing for up to 7 hours in the past. We only left for the ball 5 hours ago and that's how much the had him eat of this. They are hiding something. Jer could you call the airport to see if the jet is in the hanger?

Jer: Yes sir. he calls the airport The is Jerry of he Royal Diamond Hotel, I would like to know if the private jet is still there?…Its not sir?…..It flew to Japan you say…right;. Thank you sir. Well the mistresses flew to Japan and landed a while back and they have main control over the plane and it was told to stay in Japan, I would not be able to override their command. You will have to fly commercial to Japan young masters.

P.W.: Why would they want to go to Japan?

Kurama: That doesn't concern you.

P.W.: Yes it does, I was suppose to ask Kira for her hand in marriage to night.

Kuwahara: Before you died can we use your private jet to fly to Japan?

P.W.: Yes, I'm not going to die either. It is perfectly legal, and yes I know she is a demon, she is of a royal demon family so is Yuki.

Kurama: How do you know this?

P.W.: Koemna and I go back.

Botan: Speaking of Koemna where is he?

Kurama: You forced all of that information out of Koemna at the ball didn't you! You made him take you to spirit world and you got all the information on them that you could get your little grubby hands on so that you get make her yours. Well here is some information for you buddy. Demons don't marry humans because of blood and nobility.

P.W.: She has no choice in the matter she is most likely already in demon world now.

Jer: phone rings Hello Royal Diamond hotel press one to leave a message for a person, two to make a reservation, three to leave a message for the manger of the hotel, four for the owner of the hotel. Thank you. Jer hung up The Owner is getting a message.

Kurama: When they are done play back that message.

Jer: in the morning I will. Sir please go to bed and resume in the morning.

Kurama: Fine. You need to make us reservations on the next flight out of her to Japan got it?

Jer: Yes master, it will be done.

With that Kurama walked up to his room leaving every one behind in a stage of shock, all except the prince. Who was determined to get Kira to love him instead of that red head Kurama.'

Yukina: Come on every one we will leave in the morning tomorrow. I apologies for Kurama's actions Prince.

P.W.: Oh do not worry about it I can see why he loves her too.

Botan: Let Koenma go or you will end up in limbo

P.W.: I think I am already in it.

Yusuke: If I wasn't so drunk right now I would beat you up but that will wait ok? Ok good night mate.

Kuwahara: You sound like Chu now Yusuke, be careful.

They all went to bed while Kira and Yuki where running around in the demon world.

Kira: I promised that I would leave clues that would be harder to find than in that one show C.S.I. ya know. First we need the crown of golden rubies.

Yuki: Oh yea that was on of our other things wasn't it?

Kira: Yea I know They other wanted it but I felt it should be ours. And the tiara of hearts too, the one that the queen of hearts from Alice in wonderland supposedly wore. That man well demon gave me that. And you got the golden ruby crown.

They went for three days collecting things that they knew where once theirs. Kurama and Hiei had hear the message and they where on Kira and Yuki's tails like no tomorrow. Kira and Yuki finally came upon the castle and there they where Colin and Jimmy.

Colin: Good girl, do you know now?

Kira: I am Kira Princess of the white kitsunes and I am the last surviving heir to the thrown.

Colin: And you?

Yuki: Princess Yuki of the black tabby clan last of my race and only survivor of the royal family.

Colin: And do you remember why you ran away from your families?

Yuki and Kira: Because we hated it.

Colin: Do you know whom you worked with?

Kira: No.

Colin: That does not matter all I need now are your souls.

Yuki: Just you try.

Kira: We where best friends then and we are best friends now to get to her you have to go threw me.

Colin: Either way I shall get the item I want.

Jimmy: Your not going to kill them are you?

Colin: If I have to

Jimmy: I can't let you do this!

Colin: You've been blinded James

Jimmy: No I haven't!

Colin: I will not have it. With this Colin raised his hand and Jimmy flew into a tree.

Kira: Weak

Yuki: I must agree

Kira: I don't think he would be able to even lift us at all.

Yuki: Well why don't we ask him?

Kira: Well Colin? Do you think you can do it?

Colin: Your bluffing, why would there be any reason that I couldn't?

Yuki: Please you are stalling. Show us your true powers.

Colin: You'll be sorry for that. Colin started to glow a very faint shade of green

Kira: Doesn't green mean horny?

Yuki: I am afraid so my dear friend

Colin: I AM NOT! his aura became more divine

Kira: Now it is brighter Yuki. What ever shall we do when he shoots sperm at us?

Yuki: Our only hope would be in our feet.

Colin: SHUT-UP! it became a brighter green

Kira: Good bye.

Yuki: A fire person danced in her hand I do hope that you like women, because I know some one perfect for you. She threw the dancer from her hand in front of Colin and it grew to about the size of him and hugged him.

Colin: AHHHHHH! I Will defeat you! He knocked down the fire person and put it out

Youko: How dare you try to harm them.

Colin: You will stay out of this. He sent Youko toward a tree.

Youko: He pushes off of the tree and shoot toward Colin

Colin: you are this missing part of this puzzle aren't you? Kurama Youko?

Youko: Its about time you realized that.

Colin: you and you partners reunited, for the last time. Its time for another farewell. Nobody will miss you.

Kira: Speak for your self.

Kira waved her hand toward Colin and a few plants shot at him. Colin produced something in his hand and threw it at the plants. They instantly died with a little explosion. Yuki noticed this and found his one weakness really soon. She destroyed an object on his arm thus causing him to be caught of guard for a few second while Youko shot some more plants in his direction. Hiei then came from over the tops of the trees and hit Jimmy who was sneaking up on Youko.


	8. trip down memory lane

Chapter 8

A trip down memory lane

While the men where fighting Kira and Yuki made their was into the castle. It no longer had a front gate, and it had a broken drawbridge. There was one tower still standing, and some of the outer wall was destroyed. Kira and Yuki decided to look at the inside of this mystery.

Kira: Well it has been in better condition.

Yuki: Every thing is trashed.

Kira: Do you want to help me clean it up?

Yuki: Just get you plants to do it.

Kira: Oh yeah I forgot she had some plants start to clean up It should be done soon. Hey there isn't anything in front to that door what to go check that one out?

Yuki: Sure.

They headed over to that door. It was about ten feet tall, and it was about to dissolve if some one touched it. They got the doors open and they did not fall or break. Inside the room was a bunch of window that over looked what seemed to be a wildly over grown garden and it also had a balcony and another set of stairs out side of it. There was a queen-sized bed off to one side it was covered in dust but you could still make out that it was covered in untouched material. It had a canopy over it and they where thick with mothballs. On another side, there was a wardrobe box, and a dresser there was also a fire place. Kira's jaw just dropped.

Kira: Surely I would have thought that they could have gotten into this room.

Yuki: What makes you say that?

Kira: Well it was my room after all.

Yuki: oh yeah huh? And above you was Youko's room. We would always take the back way to his room when we would play a joke on him.

Kira: Like that one time we put him in this dress? She was holding a very small red dress

Yuki: Yea like that one.

Kira: It was this one.

Kira and Yuki started to talk about that incident. (Flash Back, one of several)

Kira: Hey Yuki I'm bored do you have any cards.

Yuki: Not on me. I just got back from a raid

Kira: Oh what did you get?

Yuki: Well I got the king's staff thing and his robe, made of real silk. And this little dress I though it would look nice on you.

Kira: Better on Youko

Yuki: I've got make up in my room.

Kira: Get it and come back here, we can take the back entrance to his room. He was taking a nap last I heard and he usually takes long ones too.

Yuki: ok be right back.

Kira: I'll grab some hair pins to put in it. When we are done with him no guy will run in fear, but instead with lust.

Yuki: That's so wrong.

Kira: On so many levels too.

Yuki: Come on. I can hear him snoring.

Kira: Oh how cute he looks not as menacing in his sleep is he?

Yuki: He isn't going to look menacing at all when he wakes up either.

Kira took the dress off of the hanger and got Youko into with out waking him some how. She then prompted him up with pillows and played with his hair. She had put it in to braids and then into little flower looking things. She let two strands of hair fall on either side of his face, and then curled them. Yuki during this was applying the make up. She had lipstick, eye liner, blush, eye shadow, and cover up. He started to stir so the two of them grabbed the makeup and unused hair ties and what not and ran like no tomorrow. When they reached Kira's room they laughed and laughed. Kira fell to the floor clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. Youko came down and stood in the door way as if he where a model.

Youko: So what do you think, how many guys do you think I can seduce with this get-up?

Kira: As many as you wanted to.

Yuki: Don't look at me!

Youko: Kira? Where do you get these ideas?

Kira: I don't know!

Yuki: You would have to stuff the dress though, just to make it look like you have something.

Youko: This doesn't leave the room ever. Nobody can know.

Kira: Aww but that's the fun of it.

Youko: Don't even think of it.

Yuki: fine you win.

Kira: this time

Youko: I have won all of the last ones too. And you should really make that skirt longer, it just screams rape me.

Kira: Pervert

Yuki: At least it wasn't me

Kira: He was looking there.

Youko: I shall see you at dinner.

Kira: Can I get a picture first? I just got this camera thing, and I think I know how to work it.

Yuki: Memories in still photo? Cool.

Kira: cheesey leesey

(End Flash Back)

Kira: Good times, good times. Now lets see where I put that picture? Oh yeah its on the back of a book under the bed.

Yuki: Wow they are really dukeing it out, out there.

Kira: Just as long as I can get my memory back and get out before they get me to come back.

Yuki: it might take longer than that.

Kira: Ah Ha I found it! Taking that with me for sure.

Yuki: Let go take a look at his room see if it is still in good shape.

Kira: 50$ says it is.

Yuki: Your on.

They took the back way to Youko's room, and to there surprise it looked like it was never touched. Plants where every where in the room, still green as ever, the sheets and what not looked as though they had been freshly washed, there was no dust any where.

Yuki: um do you think that you plants got here before us?

Kira: No they are just now getting to my room.

Yuki: Not much to do there.

Kira: Hey is that, that one group picture that we took when took the castle over?

Yuki: Yeah, and there is a picture behind it. Oh la la, he loved you then too.

Kira: blushes No way let me see that! How did he get this picture with out me know it? I was probably starting off in to space again as I usually did when we didn't go on a raid. How did he get the camera?

Yuki: He did, and he got that picture, and has treasured it by the looks of it.

Kira: changing the subject You owe me 50$

Yuki: Well that's one way to change the subject. hands over a 50$ bill

Kira: No I am not, I just remembered that.

Yuki: Hey my room is just down the hall way lets check that out, and I am not going to bet on it.

Kira: shoot.

They walk out of the room and into Yuki's room. It was untouched and some plants where giving the windows window treatments. Yuki walked out into the middle of her room and looked down.

Yuki: Well it looks like my portal doesn't work any more.

Kira: You made it didn't you?

Yuki: Yeah we used it a couple of times remember?

Kira: Yeah like when we went to that play with Youko disguised, they invited us the after party, and we had to do that karaoke.

(Flash back)

Kira: Hey look they have Karaoke!

Youko: I will not go up there.

Announcer: Ok we will be signing people up for the Karaoke. Come up if you want to do it.

Kira: Come on! Grabs Youko's hand

Youko: No.

Kira: Please dress up is worst

Youko: No I'm not going up there.

Kira: Fine I'll sing on by my self.

Kira walked up to the Karaoke and signed then walked on stage.

Yuki: Maybe they won't know the song

Youko: With her knowledge of music there is a song that they are bound to know that she knows too.

Kira: I have often dreamed

Of a far-off place

Where a great

Warm welcome

Will be waiting for me

Where the crowds

Will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant

to be

I will find my way

I can go the distance

I'll be there some day

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere

To feel like I belong

I am on my way

I can go the Distance

I don't care how far

Somehow I'll be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

I would go most anywhere

To find where I belong

The crowd cheered for her, and asked her for an encore. Youko's jaw had dropped slightly and Yuki was cheering her friend on like no minyana. (From The road to El Dorado no the song it was from Hercules) Kira took a bow and looked at her friends, she slightly blushed when she looked at Youko.

Yuki: You know she loves you too right?

Youko: I haven't and idea of what you speak.

(End Flash back)

Yuki: I told him that night that you loved him too.

Kira: You did what?

Yuki: Yeah I did.

Kira: Well that doesn't matter any more any way. Let us go to the treasure room there is some thing there that I want to get before we leave.

They walked out of Yuki's room and they saw Kurama and Hiei race into the room and then into Kira's room.

Kira: Hurry and be quiet about it, after this we must head to the temple of the golden sun. Then just disappear.

Yuki: For good? Nevertheless, we have lives ahead of us!

Kira: As different people, maybe as the royalty we are.

Yuki: But our families they hate one another!

Kurama: Kira! (He is in a different room)

Kira: Here I have it.

Yuki: That's that one tiara that he gave you.

Kira: It would be better if he forgot me.

Kurama: Kira! Wait!

Kira: Run! She waves her arm and a portal appears out of nowhere It will disappear as I go threw go ahead of me!

Kurama: Wait Kira! I.

Kira: I bid you adjure (you know the word that I mean) for this is the last. she stepped threw the portal.

Hiei: Where do you suppose they went?

Kurama: The temple, and it looks like she was trying to make me forget her. Picks up the tiara she must have dropped unintentionally. Come on if we go now we could beat them before they get to the sun and then they would come back.

Hiei: How will we get them to come back with out words?

Kurama: words repel them at this point, just being there will do.

They too took a portal and they appeared inside of the temple and just in time to see Kira and Yuki come into sight. Kira stopped for a moment and then broke into a run again and went right into Kurama's arms crying. He was holding her when Yuki came up, then all of the sudden Prince William came out of no where.

P.W.: Colin and Jimmy couldn't kill you two so I will. He held his palm toward Kurama and Hiei. Come along Kira, we must not waste time on such common folk. You too Yuki. My brother awaits you're arrival you been arranged to marry him. He seemed to have hooked an invisible rope around Kira and Yuki because they slowly where being dragged away from their lovers.

Kira: The day I marry you is the day I die you bastered.

P.W.: What do you mean. Make one move and he dies along with his friend here.

Kurama: How did you get here?

P.W.: A little blue bird helped me.

Hiei: You kidnapped Botan?

P.W.: That is such a harsh word, I more like borrowed her for a little while.

Kurama: You where be hind the hole thing weren't you?

P.W.: Yes I was, nice of you to notice. Well we must be going now, what the crap.

Kira and Yuki started to glow a golden color as they came with in 20 ft. of the prince. Then suddenly the started to rise the prince threatened the girls but they couldn't do any thing.

Kurama: They can't do anything about it so put you hands down. It's the Kitsune's sky, it had felt the need to once again come into the open.

P.W.: What the crap it that thing! he pointed to the two semi circles that where coming out of Kira and Yuki.

Kurama: He took this as his chance to attack P.W. he had a death plant eat him.

Hiei: Yuki!

Kurama: Kira!

The two girls started to fall once the two halves connected. It slowly floated down and hung its self around Kira's neck. Kurama slightly smiled and made a portal strait to Genkia's dojo, where every one awaited them. Hiei walked in first with Yuki and then Kurama with Kira. Nobody even asked about the prince. Until he showed up in the news a few days later. Kira and Yuki are sleeping now and have been like that for 2 days.

Chapter 9

Love's new foe

Kira awoke in one of the spear bedrooms that Genkia had and saw that there where lights on either side of the room, one was brighter than the other so she thought that no one would be in the darker area so she went out that way. She was now in her human form and had a short white kimono on it came to about mid-thigh. She opened the door and walked out and a breeze blew by, she smiled and closed the door behind her. She looked up and saw Kurama over by the roses messing around with one he had just cut in full bloom and purple in color. Kira walked up to him and sat down next to him. A bit startled he glanced to who had joined his company. He noticed it was Kira and kissed her on the forehead.

Kira: I'm sorry for running.

Kurama: I swore that I wouldn't lose you ever.

Kira: But still I ran, and tried to make you forget me.

Kurama: Even if you took everything that reminded me of you I still won't forget you. I don't know that I could.

Kira: fiddling with necklace but still.

Kurama: Hush, I won't hear any more.

Kira: I'm just glad I remembered it all.

Kurama: puts the rose in Kira's hair. even if you hadn't you wouldn't have pick the prince anyway.

Kira: I guess your right.

Kurama: I see that the Kitsune's sky once again belongs to you.

Kira: Yeah, I suppose so

Kurama: hahaha

Kira: OK so I told a little lie, I don't remember ever little thing. Like how the castle got destroyed.

Kurama: Some hunters had found the castle you two where fighting and some one sent a spear threw Yuki and you guard went down then they sent a sword threw you, and if you soul just floated there for a second you would have been furious I know it.

Kira: Why?

Kurama: It was you favorite dress.

Kira: Is that all I wore, short little dresses?

Kurama: Pretty much unless it was really cold.

Kira: oh. hums softly

Kurama: what song is that?

Kira: Once upon a December, its from Anastasia the Disney movie.

Kurama: You like those Disney movies don't you?

Kira: Not the movie its self more the songs

Kurama: Ah, I see

Kira: Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Kurama: A lovely voice as always.

Kira: bushes

Kurama: Should we go in and see the others?

Kira: Its going to be too loud, I like it better out here.

Kurama: Your plants fixed the whole castle up it looks bran new.

Kira: Really?

Kurama: Would you like to see?

Kira: This seems like a dream to me.

Kurama: Come on I'll show you.

The two of them left as Yuki awoke in their room.

Yuki: How long have I been out Hiei?

Hiei: A few days, you let you energy drain when the Kitsune's Sky came out of you,

Yuki: We are at Genkia's right? Wait did you say Kitsune's Sky?

Hiei: yes, and yes.

Yuki: And what happened to the prince?

Hiei: Kurama killed him.

Yuki: I suppose it is on the news too.

Hiei: It all it ever talks about.

Yuki: Hiei I.

Hiei: I know, you talk in you sleep.

Yuki: notuh

Hiei: shh.

Yuki: Kira an Kurama are together aren't they?

Hiei: Yes he gets off his chair and is squatting in front of Yuki

Yuki: At home?

Hiei: would you like to go? strokes her face

Yuki: What would the others say?

Hiei: They won't know. kisses her

Yuki: Hiei I

Hiei: Any time you are ready. backs off a little

Yuki: We can go there and finish this.

Hiei: Are you sure?

Yuki: Never been this sure in me life.

Hiei and Yuki take a portal and end up in Yuki's room, I'm not going to go into that part of the story though. Its been three years since The SDs went to that ball, every one has taken on normal lives not much has happened in the demon or spirit world if anything does happen Kira and Yuki squash it like a bug and are back before any one notices that they are gone. Yusuke managed to graduate High School, and has a very well paying job and he proposed to Keiko three months ago, Kuwahara is working at a casino and he and Yukina are about to have there 2 year dating anniversary in a day or two. Koenma doesn't have as much work these days and he finally asked Botan out. She was in a super good mood that day, and she had no idea what to do, so she ran to Kira and Yuki for help. Kira and Yuki have been the best of friend and are still with Kurama and Hiei. Kurama is studding abroad, Hiei got a job thanks to Yuki and they all live in the hotel. To be continued...


End file.
